Once in a Blue Moon
by ivoryprincessxoxo
Summary: Carlie Frost has been forced to move to "Forks" but she will soon find out that this dull city is full of secrets, love, and mystery. the biggest of all? Her true occult self has been hidden from her for her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

My Name is Carlie Frost. I am 16 or seventeen years old. and i have very pale skin and long blonde hair. i usualy wear bright and pastel coloured clothes. i love stores like American Apparel and Garage. but not today becuse my father has forced me to move with him to a small town in washington called "Forks" in "Washington D.C." so today i wore all dark and black. we pulled up to the long drive way of our new house (mom died so thats why we had to move away) my dad's mistress, Gloria, greeted us at the door. (i always hated her, she was a bitch). "What the fuck!" i sad as i looked at the house that was much much much smaller then the house we just moved from in beverly hills. "It's okay" Gloria said with her whore tongue "you'll get used to it, i even moved all my stuff into the guest bedroom your father and i will stay there and you can have the master bedroom." "thanks" i said half heartedly as i hated her and bet the room wood still be small any way. "Well you should be off to school soon" my father said as i started unpacking upstairs in my new school. "I can't go to school like this!" I screamed at him "I look like a fucking freak." "Well why don't you change into something else if you dont want to go looking like that." he tryed to console me. "Here" he said handing me a white lacey dress. "what is this?" i asked my eyes still red from crying. "It was your mothers" he said "she wanted me to give you it when she died for you to wear at your first day in your new school." I hugged him and took the dress. I tryed it on (after he left the room ofc!) and it fit my size 0 body perfectly. I looked at my self in my tall full door length mirror and relised how much i looked like my mom, she was the most beautiful woman i ever seen with long blonde hair like mine and pale skin but my eyes were a vibrant blue and hers were just plane brown. then i noticed it, i starred at it in the mirror as i gasped... blood!

The blood was dripping down from the neckline of the dress. I ripped it off of my body and threw it to the floor the dress had turned from a beautiful lacey white to a stained red. I started grabbing at my neck where the blood had begun to apear on the dress. but when i looked at my hands there was no blood. my reflection also apeared compleatly fine. I began to cry again, now out of fear as oposed to sadness like before. I slowly rolled my eyes down to the dress on the floor it was... white. perfectly white. not one drop of blood. I picked it up and held it to my face as i screamed and cried into it. what was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forks High School

The next day i decided i could go to school. I woke up early to put on my expensive designer make up and clothes. I curled the ends of my long blonde hair. I slipt on some black high heels and left the house not saying goodbye to Gloria or my Dad. When I got to school i walked into a class that was already started. "Hello" the teacher stopped his lesson as soon as i walked into the door. "Now who are you, beautiful young lady?" he asked. "Ew" i said as i walked in and sat next to Anna kendrick. "Hi" she said to me. "Hey" I hesitated before i said anything becuase i usualy dont talk to brunettes. "New here?" she asked "Fucking duh" i responded. "See her over there, thats Bella Stewart" she said, "She was new here last year too, but i helped her settle in until she ditched me for her boyfriend." "Cool" I said not really caring wtf she was saying. "I could be your friend if you want help you settle in." "No i think i'm good" she was giving off wierd lesbian vibes (AN: I dont have anything against lesbians but Carlie just isn't into girls). Anna had stopped talking which I found weird so i looked over at her she was... DEAD! Her head was laying on the desk and her eyes had glazed over and two holes in her neck were dripping with blood! I got up from the desk and screamed in horror! Then everything went quite for a minute. "Whats wrong, Carlie?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes it was... Anna! She was alive! But i know i had just seen her dead. "I'm sorry!" i said trying to think of an excuse quickly, "I got my period." I left the class swiftly and walked down the hall to my locker and slid down and cried. Just then a boy from the class came up to me. He was tall pale and handsome with glowing yellow eyes. He had been sitting next to that brunette slut Bella, he was her boy friend Edward Pattinson. "What are you doing?" I asked him shaking threw my tears "You lied" he grumbled. "Wh-what?" I confused. "About your period, you lied." "How did you?" I started as he opened his teeth to reveal his fangs to me. I gasped. "Your a...a..a vampire!" I began to cry harder. "Yes and now I want to know what you are. I've never smelt blood like yours before." I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean" I asked. "You. aren't. Human." He said. I cried more. "Your blood smells like diamonds, and you see things that haven't happened. I know what you are..." His voice died off. "Say it" I screamed threw my tears. "A Banshee." I whaled louder than ever before. (AN: NOT like a teen wolf banshee that show sucks!) I got up to run away confused and overwhelmed. Edward pulled me into him by my arm and kissed me. His cold tongue protruding into my mouth. as we made out I felt his buldge growing hard against my thigh. "I Can't!" He screamed and vanished into a puff of black smoke. as the smoke diluted in the air all i saw was a bat flutter away in the far distance. I stood in the hall for a few long minutes in shock then went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pattinsons

I couldnt fathem what had happened at school and that i am a banshee. i just stood in my room pacing and crying. "WHAT THE FUCK!" i screamed over and over in my head. then i decided i needed to know more about what i m but i couldnt just ask my dad hed think im crazy and send me off to some psych ward or something. I but on a cute outfit i got at forever 21 and left the house. I was going to see edward!

I walked up the tall hill to his huge mansion. when I got there nobody answered so I screamed. I almost felt like i shook the whole world so i closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let out the biggest scream EVER! All the windows of the glass mansion shattered into a billion pieces. "What do you want?" Edward asked from inside. "I want you to teach me!" I screamed at him. He let me in. "Carlie, I want you to meet my family." he said greeting me to a lineup of vampires just as beautiful as him. "This is Alice and Rosemary." He said. "Wow you are so gorgeous." Alice said i would have said the same to her excpt her hair was far to short and brown. "and these are my brothers emmet and Jasper." they were so fucking hot. His parnets were at work in a hospitle so they werent there. Edward told me about how his siblings were dating each other. "Is that like a vampire thing?" I asked curiously about their insestus behavior. "No It's not like that he started explaining." "If only there was another sister so you wouldn't be alone." i cut him off. we leaned in to french each other but then we heard a noise from up the stair case. "ech hem" a dull voice sounded, "edward what is she doing here?" it was that ugly slut bella she was fat now cuz she was pregnant. "Carlie was just trying to learn more about banshees" He explained. "Well i think its time she goes" bella insisted but edward didint listen becuse he loved me so much. instead he made her leave. He told me all about banshees. then we started talking about what a whore bella was. just then his eyes turned RED! "oh no!" i gasped, "your eyes! what is wrong with them."

"Im just thirsty is all" he said. i pulled out a glass of water. "No. blood." he said his voice weakening as he began to cripple. "need. blood." that stupid bitch bella wasn't back on time with the dogs she was supposed to steal and now my precious edward was dying. as i saw the life starting to slip from his eyes i did the only thing i could think of. I pulled edward to my neck and made him suck my blood!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Family Tree

i woke up on the floor of the Pattinson mansion. I felt dissy but something was wrong, i could feel that my eyes changed to yellow! "What wa-what happened to me?" I asked starting to cry. "your... a vampire." i heard Alice say. my vision began to clear and i saw a circle of Pattinsons hovering around me. "shes more than just a vampire." Edward said in his hunky voice. "Shes a Vampire Banshee a... Vamshee" his voice shook. "The worlds first Vamshee." We went up to his room and had reallly hot sex. It lasted for over an hour! We were both vampires so it was actually enjoyable unlike when he fucked that skank bella. After sex he told me about being a vampire and what i should expect to happen to me. "It will also inhance, your banshee powers" she said, he was so smart. "so forinstance instead of just bing able to hear ghost you'll be able to communicate with them!" "OMG! What!" I screamed and began to cry. "I can talk to my mom!?" I got up and ran home i only took me a couple seconds now that i'm a Vamshee. I grabbed my mom's urn with her ashes init and went outside to our big back yard under a beautiful willow tree i planted when i was just a baby with my mom. I tried talking but there was no response. "MOM!" i shouted. "MOOOOMM!" still no answer. I decided to meditate and then go this over wellming urge to stick my hand in her ashes. My eyes started to glow and they turned back into the bright blue i had before but they were glowing now. I saw her apear infront of me, where the tree once stood. She had long blonde hair like mine and beautiful pale skin, she wore a long white lacey dress and pretty white designer high heels. she had a neckless made of 100 carrot real diamonds and matching earings. "Hello, darling." She said to me. "mom..." i sayed all i could do was cry. "Don' cry Carlie" she said to me. "Be happy look how much you've learned about yourself in the short time you've been here." she was right ofc. "I...I need to know something" i asked her "why am i a banshee?" he looked up to the sky at the moon (it was night time.) "The moon?" i asked her. "The blue moon" she said. "We knew as soon as you were born with those stunning blue eyes that you were to be a banshee." I was still so confused. "you see" she continued "every blue moon a child is born with a great gift. The gift of having a connection of the world of the living and the world of the dead. you were that child." Her voice chimed "Our family only has babies on blue moons. Unfortunately for us though, decpite our time of birth you were the first banshee our family had seen for over 100 years. I was begining to loose faith in our family's history."

"History?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"Your a angel of death now, Carlie. Just like many of your ancestors. It is your duty to use your banshee powers to guid lost spirits into the light. Now go do your homework!" she demanded. I stoped meditating and she turned back to a tree and my eyes turned yellow again. I went inside to do my homework, but couldn't stop thinking about what i just learned. I cryed becuse of the stress all this responsibility had given me. but then i had a vision. A terrible war was coming the vulturey was going to kill the pattinsons!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: May I get a drink?

The next day I had school so i got up early to do my hair and makeup and pick out the perfect outfit then i went to school. luckily it was raining so i didn't have to worry about the sun (since im a Vamshee the sun would turn me into a statue made of diamonds). I got in school and class had started and i walked in. edward made bella get out of her seat so i could sit next to him. "whatever i'm leaveing anyway" she snarled and went home becuse of her pregnancy. we made out all class. but then i felt something wierd. it was a different feeling from when i was having a vision. it burned my retinas and thats when i remebered it. i felt it when i woke up on the floor of the pattinson mansion and again when i medetated at the willow tree. my eyes were changing colour, but this time they were turning... red! "Oh no!" edward gasped. "What is it?" i started to cry. "You need blood!" he screamed in a whisper so noone else would here. "Excuse me Mr. Carlial?" i asked (edwards dad was our new biology teacher now that the old perv got fired) "May i go get something to drink?" He noded knowing what i meant becuse he to was also a vampire. I went into the bathroom cuz i heard something in there. i saw feet under the stall. i felt a little bad that i was about to kill someone but it was either them or me. i walked threw the stall door and the girl on the toilet screamed! (Vamshees can walk threw walls becuse were half ghost) it was Anna Kendrick! I stuck my fangs into her neck and sucked the blood out just as edward taught me how to do. she died slowly after i drained her and she didn't turn into a vampire, being a vamshee i control when someone i bite turns and i decided just to let her dye. i left the bathroom wiping the blood from my mouth and then school was over. I went with the pattinsons back to there mansion. "Edward" i said "i had a vision."

"what was it?" he asked.

"the vulturey are coming and they want to kill you all."

"No!" he screamed and punched his strong sexy pale fist in the wall. "Why!? What do the want!?"

"Me." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaper 6: Prelude to a war

the pattinsons and i prepared for war as soon the vulturey would be here. The pattinsons were trying discover their vampire super powers. Edward could read minds (except mine becuse im a vamshee) which would be usefull in knowing what the vulturey are thinking. alice could see posible future events so she was usless since i could see the actual future. Rosemary discovered she could turn invisible (so could i). and emmet learned he could control fire. jasper discovered he could fly without needing to turn into a bat. and emse and carlial were too old to develop new powers. Bella was lying on the couch completley useless becuse she was dyeing from her pregnancy. we all headed out to the great mountain that was above "Forks" when we got there we called in other vampires from around the world to fight the vulturey with us. also i met Jacob, a tall native boy at school and he fell in love with me and told me he was a ware wolf so he came to help to and also brought his heard. we stood as a large flock of menacing black winged of red-eyed bats swooped in above us. they landed on the growned in the shape of an upside down cross and transformed into... The vulturey! leading them in a dark black robe was dakota fanning although she looked more like Jenny from gossip girl with the amount of eyemakeup she had on ( i love tht show xD).

"We the vulturey have come to kill you, Carlie Sapphire Frost!" I gasped. "And with you shall die all who support and follow you." the vulturey were just jelouse i had more power then them and thats why they waned to kill me. all of us got into fighting stances and both sides charged at each other. the vulturey were strong and killed literally all of the pattinson relitves (other than edward and his family) and a few warewolfs. but then the vulturey stopped and there eyes grew red "HALT!" dakota screamed. "There has been a worst crime committed! the birth of a vampire child!" they all poofed into bats and flew off. "Bella!" Edward cried. the rest of the vampires poofed into bats and the warewolfs into wolfs and they went to find bella. I transformed into a beautiful white tigger and fallowed them(becuse ima Vamshee i can turn into whatever i want). We got to the house but we all gasped! Bella was dead! the baby had killed her and nobody was here to turn her intime! The pattinsons were very sad about it but i didn't care. then i saw Dakota fanning holding a steak to the baby girl. "Stop!" I screamed. "The child must die" she said " No edward and I will raise her as our own!" i responded. Dakota hissed at me and when she wasn't paying attention i shoved the steak into her heart and she died. the vulturey then appointed me as their new leader and i sentanced them all to death! I held my new baby and the hand of my husband, edward (we got married before the vulturey came) as we watched the vulturey burn. "You know this isn't the end." his voice pleasured me. "I know" i said. "its only, the beging."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bella's funeral

The next day it was time for bellas funeral. we put her in a coffin and buryed her in the back yard of the pattinson mansion. as we buryed her i noticed edward was not sad. "Whats wrong?" i asked him questioningly, "nothing." he spoke "its just, with bella gone now i can truly live my life with my true love... you!" my heart fluttered and i began to cry. edward truley loved me and bella was dead it was the best day ever! "One more thing" edward said to me holding our baby. "bella wanted to name her renesme" he said but i declined. "shes ours lets name her after us." i declined. "how about... Cardward!" i suggested. "I like that" edward said. bella's dad was also at the funeral and he came up to me, "hello there." he said. "you must be Carlie. when bella mentioned you she forgot to mention how beautiful you were!" edward killed him for being a perv. the next day i found out my father and gloria died in a house fire so i moved in with edward since we were married then i went to school. "Carlie!" i heard a voice shout at me from down the hall. "Carlie wait!" It was the native boy, jacob. "Hi jacob" i said, he presented me flowers. "whos that?" he said refering to cardward who i was carrying. "Thats my daughter cardward." i said. "wow shes beutiful and looks just like you" he howled. " thanks" i said then turned to head to class. "Hey wait, i was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight?" he said "I cant" i responded "i'm married now i can't fool around with you anymore." "Married!?" he said "Yeah, to edward" he got mad and stormed off. i put cardward in my locker and went to class. during class i got a text from edward that said "urgent! need u come bck 2 house!" so i after class i ran straight there. edward was waiting there "Thank god your all right!" he said as he embraced me. "why what is it?" I asked he pointed into the house. i gasped. jasper was hanging in the center of the room! and his body had been eaten!" "What the fuck happened!" I screamed and began to cry. "warewolfs" edward answered "I knew we couldn't trust them". I knew that this was all becuse i turned jacob down. he was obsesed! with me. edward and i ran up to his room and had sex then thought of how we were going to defeat the warewolfs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Not my Baby!

I left Cardward with Rosemary and went to school with edward but when we got there we discovered something terrible! The school had been murdered! I used my Vamshee powers to see the past and see what happened. Werewolfs arrived and tore the place up the attacked all the students and teachers ripping their limbs off and the were all dead, even my asian friends, mike (he was a total creep that wanted to rape me though so w/e) and anna kendrick who was going by "Jessica" now. All dead. I snapped back into the present and started to cry. "what is it Carlie?" edward whispered in my ear." Jacob and his friends from the reserve! they did this! they turned into werewolfs and attacked the school" i was screaming "All because of me!" I cried and wept as i thought how if only I hadn't been so beautiful none of this would have happened. "We have to get you out of here" edward hummed and we ran off into the woods back to his house. when we got there we could here Cardward (who looked about 7 years old now) screaming from inside. Edward killed the two indian boys blocking the entrance and we walked in. Rosemary was dead on the ground and then we saw jacob...in his wolf form! he turned slowly to face us and out of his mouth he threw the cold carcus of a small child towards us. I fell to my knees and brushed the blonde hair out of her face, she looked just like me. I began to weep as I held Cardward close to my bussom. "You maulested my daughter!" I shrieked so loud jacob went death forever. Edward jumped at him and tore him limb for limb and killed jacob then mounted his head on the wall. "Its okay" edward said as he held me. "you still have me and i love you more then ever." we burried Cardward in the backyard. "Its all over now." edward huffed kissing my forehead. "It'll never be over" I cried "not while I'm alive." edward tryed to grab my arm but I ran away too fast. I ran for five whole minutes all the way to england where i sat and cried. "I'm a Vamshee" i cried in my head. "i'll never die." I was even more immortal then a vampire, not even a steak threw the heart could kill me. I went to a british nightclub (it was night there) and got hammered. a couple of local boys took me back to there place and we fucked, but we wore condoms becuse I was married to edward and didn't want to be called a cheater. I probably wouldnt have fucked one of them if i wasn't so damn drunk. then i went to bed in a coffin at a local grave yard.


End file.
